82 White Chain Born in Emptiness Returns to Subdue Evil
|status = Active }}82, whose full name is 82 White Chain Born in Emptiness Returns to Subdue Evil, is an angel and a peacekeeper of the Concordant Harmonies. He is the first person whom Allison encounters outside of Earth and functions as her guardian while she carries a Key of Kings. Because of his immense knowledge of Throne's geography, laws, and culture, as well as his skills as a peacekeeper, 82 is uniquely equipped to protect Allison and provide context about the world around her. History 82 is first seen in the den of Omun Vash, the master of the Golden Pearl Pleasure Guild. Vash appears to be guilty of smuggling and slavery, but the gangster denies any criminal activity. When Vash realizes he cannot dissuade 82, he motions a minion to kill him, but Allison tumbles through an alcove, crashing into the assassin. Using the 47 Empty Palms, 82 clears the room of guards, but Vash escapes in the foray. 82 thanks Allison for saving him but fails to notice she has been knocked unconscious. He then witnesses the Key of Kings lodged in her forehead and rushes her to a private room. Three days later, Allison awakes with a bandage over her key. 82 offers her coffee which he sternly suggests is available if she proves compliant. When Allison attempts to introduce herself, 82 interrupts and accuses her of being Vatra. He adds that she needs to be detained pending an investigation, but this merely frustrates Allison, who throws a coffee pot across the room. Relenting, Allison and 82 drink coffee on a balcony which overlooks the expanse of Throne. Allison questions why 82 seems hesitant to speak with her, to which he explains she traveled by means of powerful magic reserved for the most fearsome people in the world. As 82 attempts to discern her purpose, he discovers how little she knows about her position and formulates a plan to visit Cio in Hell 71. On their way out, 82 offers Allison a cup of blue devil liquor and the two depart on a decommissioned prime angel which has been repurposed as a bus. Allison initially hesitates to board, but the fear of being left behind causes her to reconsider. The two separate briefly and Allison tries to wake herself up, thinking she is dreaming. Meanwhile, 82 apprehends a blue devil by the name of Number 1 on the whereabouts of Praman Nand. After a routine search both he and Number 1 agree Allison does not pose a threat, something which deeply worries him. 82 then asks Allison about her place of origin and discovers she is from Earth. He reveals that her world is just one of many Earths and guesses that Allison's origin world has yet to be conquered. Furthermore, he notes their current location lies at the center of a vast array of universes. Allison and 82 soon depart for Hell 71 after 82 retells a brief history of the world. They are halted momentarily when Allison bumps into Preem Nungsis, but 82 apologizes profusely. Allison piques the curiosity of Pree Ayis, who assumes she is 82's concubine. 82 denies this claim and the two head out shortly after to the lair of Praman Nand, master of the Gilded Cage Guild. Atop a huge, overcrowded precipice, a blue-skinned man warns that 82 is not welcome. 82 pays him little attention while Allison stands astounded at the sight. 82 then calls for them to descend and mentions that she should be on her guard. As 82 navigates the crowd, Allison becomes distracted by the various vendors and is approached by Maya. 82 calls her back to him and the two soon meet up with Nand. 82 quickly explains his next move will appear controversial but that she will have to trust him. Showing false deference to Nand, 82 wagers a trade: Nand will get possession of Allison while 82 will gain access to Nand's sex slaves. Nand obliges, pleased to play with a new "doll", and orders his daughters Sweetie Pie and Honey Bunch to escort her to the brothel. Nand's daughters are first to reach the brothel where the bookkeeper Cio had already gotten word of their arrival from Number 1. Cio welcomes the daughters nervously but 82 suddenly disposes of one of them, showing he had no intention of fulfilling the deal. As 82 defeats the last remaining daughter, Cio becomes hysterical and sarcastically asks whether anyone is trying to run a business. 82 merely responds that he is merely doing his duty as a peacekeeper. Cio begins to retort, but 82 reveals the key under Allison's bandage and comments that he needs her help, as Cio is the only person to have stolen a Key of Kings. In trying to figure out what just happened, Cio and Allison begin shouting over each other and 82 becomes gravely serious. Recounting the history of the demiurges, he is suddenly cut off by Cio, who claims his version of the story is boring. 82 manages to resume where he left off, and finally notes that an insecure key could rekindle a second universal war. Suddenly a needle appears in 82's head, seemingly killing him. The assassin is revealed to be 23, an angel accompanied by his master Omun Vash. With 82's body nothing more than an empty shell, 23 and Vash attempt to kidnap Allison as a panicked Cio figures out what to do. Shortly after, Throne erupts in all-out war over the key. When Allison is almost killed by Eris-Lo Kai, Cio appears in the midst of battle carrying 82's empty shell. Then, using the Art to form a wall of paper soldiers, Cio attempts to hold off the attackers, but berates Allison for her uselessness. By drawing the needle out of his eye, Allison manages to bring 82 back to life. But instead of showing empathy, 82 blasts her for causing all the trouble and calls her an "idiot girl". Allison then responds by saying, "I have a fucking name." For a moment 82 relents and admits he has placed Allison in a difficult position. But this thought is cut short by 23, who assaults 82 from the rear. As they fight, both angels find themselves evenly matched while Cio and Allison make their way out of Hell 71. Suddenly, Praman Nand intervenes and ends the fight with a massive stream of fire that burns away most of the combatants. Nand then starts a bidding and offers a significant bounty to the person who retrieves Allison. When other people begin to bid for the key, 23 comments that 82 should consider his line of work because it includes much less failure. Description 82 is characterized by ambiguous sexual features which cause others to mistake him for a female. Allison originally remarks that 82 has stone-like qualities and since she referred to him as a "lady", it is implied his voice is sexually indistinct. On the outside, 82 is grey and appears to be embedded with various holes. However, this is merely his armor, as his true form is immaterial and needs to be bound to a physical object. When 82 is emotionally charged, essence erupts from his eyes, head, and the orifices in his body as a sort of blue fire containing turquoise eyeballs with red irises. Initially it seems as if 82 has no eyes, but it is later revealed they open if the situation is dire. Usually closed or obscured, 82's right eye seems to open when he is serious or upset. So far 82's left eye has only opened once when he was reanimated and fearful of punishment from the the Seven. Underneath his helmet, it is revealed 82's face is feminine, with a battle scar over his left eye and fire resembling hair. When on duty, 82 can be seen wearing a more complex outfit than usual. His uniform includes lightweight armor and full-length pants while his head crest is fuller, forming an ornate semicircle. It is later revealed this crest can be flared at will if 82 needs to enforce his authority. Around his person he wears a red-beaded necklace that contains a badge of the Concordant Harmonies. After he rescues Allison, this outfit becomes simplified and 82 no longer keeps his crest flared. He goes bare-chested instead of wearing armor, but keeps the necklace. On his waist he wears simple brown shorts that are held to his body by a wrap. Personality 82 is tough, pragmatic, and efficient. He can be cold, interrogating Number 1 without hesitating, or polite, as he demonstrated when he encountered Preem Nungsis. Albeit this is not the case with everyone he meets; 82 is shown to be hotheaded, stubborn, and arrogant when people fail to cooperate. He seethes when Cio interrupts his storytelling and loses his temper when she and Allison fail to understand the danger of an insecure key. After seeing the turmoil in Hell 71, he even goes so far as to berate Allison when it is his negligence that gets her captured in the first place. One of 82's defining traits is his difficulty accepting his role as a genderless individual. Though masculine, he becomes agitated when people refer to him as female and is quick to correct those who assume he is such. Abilities As an angel and peacekeeper, 82 is widely feared and vilified for his abilities. Preem Vash, the influential leader of the Golden Pearl, shows nervousness upon meeting 82 while his presence seems to cause a stir in the House of Cockroaches. He is shown defeating an entire room of Vash's men singlehandedly and manages to hold a conversation with Cio while he banishes Praman Nand's daughters. During the Battle of Hell 71, 82 seems to be more concerned about the threat of the Seven than the danger of standing in the middle of a combat zone. Still, 23 effortlessly defeats the angel with a well-timed ambush and 82 is unable to overcome his counterpart in actual combat. Upon meeting Allison, 82 claims to be unsure of how long he could restrain a Vatra, though his hesitation may have stemmed more from the presence of the key itself. 47 Empty Palms 82 is a practitioner of the 47 Empty Palms, a discipline he invokes after reciting the Prayer: :Pree Aesma :Ys-Asram (the Blooded One) :Ys-Prama, Hansa, and Prat Payam (who temper my heart) :YISUN Atru Vyam :Forgive me for this violence I am about to inflict. In using this system, 82 can rapidly maneuver his hands to attack nearby enemies or to defend himself. 47 Empty Palms does not appear to be limited to upper-body movement though, as 82 is shown using a flying knee kick and a two-fingered neck jab to overcome Nand's daughter. Through a mixture of his natural abilities and the 47 Empty Palms, 82's abilities in combat are quite potent, being able to match 23's raw speed using only defensive blocking techniques. When 23 attempts to stab 82 with the tip of a sword, 82 is shown countering the blade with just the length of his little finger. This system's finishing blow involves a powerful thrust called "Empty Palm Vanquishes the Wicked." The force behind this move is so great, enemies in the vicinity are sent flying or forced to take cover while the air is displaced in a miniature sonic boom. Nevertheless, its power is insufficient to seriously injure 23. Notes * 82 is in his liquid state, meaning he is still considered young for an angel. * Cio's treatment of 82 calls his personality into question. Based on how often 82 recites the Prayer, it would appear he dislikes fighting. However she refers to him as a "mad dog", so he may be overzealous when it comes to keeping the peace. Appearances References }} Category:A to Z Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Members of the Concordant Harmonies